


Please

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley to the rescue, Crying, Desperation, F/F, Friendship, Hugs, Light Angst, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rescue, Rowena Needs Help, Rowena Whump, Sobbing, Tears, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader pleads with Crowley to save Rowena.





	Please

“Please,” you said, eyes filled with unshed tears. “She’s in serious trouble!”

“Why the bloody hell should I care?”

“She’s your mother!” you exclaimed as a flask of anger burned through you. You knew their relationship was complicated. There was a lot of bad blood between them, history you hoped would remain just that – history, old and forgotten, but if there was one thing you knew about the King of Hell and your witch, it was that both of them could hold a mean grudge.

“She stopped being my mother the day she left me in that workhouse.”

It was a fair point. Even you, Rowena’s number one supporter, could admit that. There was no denying she was a shitty mother. She’d made plenty of bad choices. But truth be told, Crowley wasn’t an innocent victim, either. For every blow she’d ever given him, he’d made sure to give her a bigger one back.

“I know there’s a part of you that loves her,” you reasoned. There had to be some love hidden underneath all those layers of hate. You can’t hate someone that much without loving them first. “Please! If not for yourself or her, do it for me! We’re still friends, aren’t we?

For the first time in a long time you’ve known Crowley, he was quiet. He just stared, his face rid of all emotion, one of those blank pages you could never decipher. He stared into you, or through you – you weren’t sure which. The only thing you were certain of was the anger rising inside of you, screaming at you to let it out. This was a bad time to play the silent game. Rowena’s life was at stake here.

"You owe me, Crowley! You fucking owe me!” you snapped, sick of his silence, finally allowing your tears to fall. “Remember Kansas? I sure as hell didn’t forget!”

If there was one thing everyone knew about you, it was that you always got even without letting silly rules of courtesy hold you back. If he wanted to play dirty, you were more than ready to get right into the game.

“Please.” Your voice softened as you got your breathing under control. If you wanted him to do what you asked, you thought it wise not to further antagonize him. “I _need_ her. I can’t live without her. You want me to make a deal? Fine, I’ll do it. Give me the goddamn kiss! You can have my soul in ten years. You can have it right now, for all I care, just please, _please,_ help her.”

You were sobbing now, tears staining your vision, blurring it out like smudges on a paper. You wiped them away, never once breaking eye contact. You didn’t care that he saw you like this. You didn’t care if you appeared weak or pathetic or whatever the hell he probably thought of you as. You didn’t care about anything other than Rowena’s wellbeing.

“I don’t want your soul.”

And just like that he was gone.

For the next half hour you stood still, as if frozen in place. Your eyes scanned the throne room with caution, absorbing every single detail. You were grateful no demon had been bold enough to enter. Given the state you were in, you might have thrown him one of those demon killing hex bags Rowena insisted you always carry for protection.

You doubted any demon would dare attack you; Crowley was clear on them not to, under any circumstances, touch you and Rowena. Any problems he had with the two of you, he’d insisted on handling himself. Gone were the days of the bounty on Rowena’s head.

Just as you dried your tears, Crowley reappeared, and your lips widened into a bright smile at the sight of Rowena’s tiny form beside him. At first glance she appeared to be fine, save for a welt adorning her left cheek. A pang of anger shot through you at the thought of what they’d done to her. You hoped Crowley made them pay for every single injury they inflicted on her.

As soon as he released his hold on her waist, she stumbled, clutching her side, but managed to remain on her feet.

“Rowena!”

You ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

She let out a pained hiss, but nestled into you nonetheless, her own arms wrapping around you. “Y/N.” Her voice was sweet, dripping with gratitude mixed with joy of being by your side again.

You pulled back slightly to cup her cheeks and look her in the eye. “What’d they do to you?”

“Oh, this is nothin’,” she said nonchalantly, pulling on a smile of her own. “I’ll be fine.”

“You sure?”

She nodded. “Think a wee beatin’ can hurt me?”

“It _did_ hurt you,” you pointed out, your finger tracing the angry red welt on her cheek.

“I’ve been through worse, my dear,” she reminded you. Somehow that didn’t make you feel any better. “Now, Fergus surprised me. I honestly thought he’d leave me for dead. Again.”

She shot him a dirty look, prompting Crowley to roll his eyes. “You’re welcome, mother.”

“How’d ye get him to help me?”

You shrugged. “I asked.”

Rowena raised a curious eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah,” you confirmed. You gave her healthy cheek a caress before pressing a kiss atop it. “I’m so glad you’re safe, sweetheart.”

She pulled you to her, burying her head in the crook of your neck. You let your chin rest on the top of her head, your fingers playing with the tips of her curly hair. You breathed in her scent, so sweet, so delicate, so very _her_ that you never wanted to part with it again.

“Thank you, Crowley,” you said, giving the King of Hell a grateful smile. “I’ll never forget what you did for us today.”

His only response was a smile accompanied by an acknowledging nod.

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)


End file.
